Harry Potter Wiki:Prorok Codzienny
~ ~ ~ PROROK CODZIENNY ~ ~ ~ |-|Strona Główna= Ekstra News W ostatni poniedziałek (10.11.2014) odbyło się spotkanie społeczności Harry Potter Wiki. Na czacie pojawiło się wielu użytkowników, niestety tylko część brała czynny udział. Omówiono kilka ważnych spraw np. odebranie uprawnień administratora Notabene i Ooli, oraz przywrócenie. Dokładnych informacji spodziewajcie się w specjalnym podsumowaniu. :- Addamek09 (dyskusja) 23:01, lis 12, 2014 (UTC) Nowości na Forum *'HPW na FB *: Nasza administratorka Animagia jakiś czas temu dodała bardzo ważny wątek dotyczący fanpejdża HPW. Zaoferowała w nim stanowisko administratora strony, ale oczywiście nie odda tego zadania byle komu. Propozycję należy starannie przemyśleć, bo zadanie nie należy do najprostszych i jest wymagające. Polecam zapoznanie się z wątkiem i rozważenie oferty. *:- Addamek09 (dyskusja) 18:45, paź 17, 2014 (UTC) Najnowsze zmiany i osiągnięcia w projektach *'Artykuł Miesiąca XVII' *:Pojawiała się nowa edycja konkursu na Artykuł miesiąca. Jak na razie pojawiły się tylko trzy zgłoszenia: Animagii, Michnara (standard) i nowy uczestnik Discord - władca Chaosu i Dysharmonii. Obawiam się, że jeśli aktywność w konkursie nadal będzie spadać to zostanie on rozwiązany. Tymczasem życzę powodzenia uczestnikom i zapraszam do brania udziału. *:- Addamek09 (dyskusja) 16:00, lis 03, 2014 (UTC) *'Wok: Wywiad z Krystianemwolskim' *:Z ostatniej chwili: DexArt dodał kolejny wywiad tym razem z naszym rocznym adminem Krystianemwolskim, zasłużonym w edycjach, byłym moderatorem czatu. *:- Addamek09 (dyskusja) 21:42, paź 30, 2014 (UTC) Poza wiki *'Gdy żyjesz z głową w chmurach (Blog)' *:Mam zaszczyt przedstawić wam fantastycznego bloga naszej użytkowniczki Sensualnej. Opublikowała tam swoje opowiadanie, którego akcja dzieje się około dwudziestu lat po drugiej bitwie o Hogwart i skupia się na tajemniczym dziedzicu Voldemorta. W opowiadaniu pojawia się również Alicja, młoda czarodziejka, która została przez matkę odizolowana od świata magii, a ujawniając swoje zdolności zwraca uwagę Ministerstwa. Jakby tego było mało poznajemy również losy młodych Potterów i Weasley'ów, i ich początki w szkole magii. To zaledwie mała cząstka tego co możecie przeczytać, ale nic więcej nie zdradzę, tylko zaproszę was do linku wyżej. *:- Addamek09 (dyskusja) 18:2, paź 27, 2014 (UTC) |-|Archiwum= *'Extra News III''' *:Uwaga! 10 listopada 2014 roku, o 19:00 odbędzie się spotkanie społeczności HPW, na czacie. Wszyscy czujący się członkami naszej społeczności jest zaproszony, ale mile widziani są również nowi użytkownicy. Podczas spotkania zostaną poruszone tematy rozwoju wiki, będzie można podzielić się pomysłami i porozmawiać, o ich realizacji. Jeśli się uda przeprowadzona zostanie rekrutacja do redakcji Proroka codziennego. Serdecznie zapraszam! *:- Addamek09 (dyskusja) 18:49, lis 05, 2014 (UTC) * Fan Art VIII *: Nowa edycja rozpoczyna się bardzo owocnie, bo pojawiło się wiele zgłoszeń, najwidoczniej bardzo przypadła do gustu kategoria "patronusy". Już pojawił się pierwszy rysunek autorstwa, trzykrotnej zwyciężczyni Rene.2705, przedstawiający kota. Oto obecna zgłoszenia: *: Addamek09 (Feniks), Rene.2705 (Kot), Lunatyk99 (Łania), Lily Rose Potter3 (Sarna), Montez (Sowa), LOVEMLP-FIM (Jednorożec), Księżniczka Kiara (Jeleń), Pisarz228 (Smok Walijski), Scraggy (Pies), EmiliaBlack (Lis), Karabinoczłowiek (Testral), Milena5656 (Wilkołak). *:- Addamek09 (dyskusja) 16:02, paź 26, 2014 (UTC) *'Extra News II' *:Na wiki zaszły znaczne zmiany pod względem wyglądu. Niedawno dodany motyw haloween powoli ustępuje klimatom jesiennym, które zostaną z nami do grudnia. Bardzo ciekawym pomysłem było zmienienie wyglądu kursora (choć zdania na ten temat są podzielone), na różdżkę i ikony powiadomień na sowę. Nowości można zobaczyć również na czacie, gdzie komunikaty wprowadzają nas w klimat magii i czarodziejstwa. Gratuluję administracji, oraz wszystkim, którzy pomagali za odwalenie świetnej roboty i mam nadzieję na więcej takich zmian. *:- Addamek09 (dyskusja) 19:34, lis 03, 2014 (UTC) *'Ekstra News I' *:Jak pewnie wielu z was zauważyło doszło do zmiany wyglądu HPW na styl Haloweenowy. Autorami tego o to dzieła są administratorzy Animagia i Krystianwolski, oraz Helper, którego nicku nie wymienię bo boję się o konto. Teraz HPW wygląda jak dynia z fragmentami starego motywu. Na czacie wymieniono kilka następujących zdań na ten temat: "Świetne", "Razi w oczy", "Nic nie widać", "Źle skomponowane kolory", "Ciepła atmosfera". Informuję że motyw Haloween nie jest tu na stałe i zniknie za kilka dni. *:- Addamek09 (dyskusja) 18:45, paź 30, 2014 (UTC) *'Artykuł Miesiąca XVI (głosowanie)' *: Kolejna edycja konkursu dobiega końca. Prawdopodobnie to pierwszy od bardzo dawna przypadek gdy wszyscy uczestnicy skończyli na czas. W tym miesiącu udział wzięło czterech użytkowników: Animagia (Klub Ślimaka), Michnar (Reginald Cattermole), Kamilb (Frank Longbottom) i DeXart (Klub Pojedynków). Zaraz po rozpoczęciu głosowania Animagia wyszła na prowadzenie i na razie nic nie wskazuje by ktoś ją wyprzedził. Głosowanie znajduje się w powyższym linku. *: - Addamek09 (dyskusja) 17:29, paź 31, 2014 (UTC) *'XVI Artykuł Miesiąca' *: Najdłużej działający konkurs na wiki prawdopodobnie odchodzi w zapomnienie. Liczba uczestników w konkursie cały czas spada. W tym miesiącu zgłosiły się tylko cztery osoby: Animagia (Klub Ślimaka) , DeXart (Klub Pojedynków), Michnar (Reginald Cattermole) i Kamilb (Frank Longbottom), ale nie wiadomo czy wszystkim uda się skończyć na czas. Uczestnikom zostało jeszcze dużo pracy, zwłaszcza Kamilowi, lecz mam nadzieję, że nie powtórzy się sytuacja z poprzedniego miesiąca. Nam tymczasem zostaje tylko czekać na glosowanie i trzymać kciuki. *:- Addamek09 (dyskusja) 14:02, paź 20, 2014 (UTC) *'Wikianin od Kuchni' *: Niedawno pojawił się całkiem nowy projekt DeXart'a, inspirowany projektem o tej samej nazwie, na Centrum Społeczności, polegający na przeprowadzaniu wywiadów z użytkownikami wiki. Jak na razie wywiady przeprowadza tylko DeXart, a drugi redaktor Michnar jeszcze nie wykazał aktywności. Obecnie wywiady pojawiają się w nieregularnych odstępach, a ich treść nie utrzymuje stałego tematu. Mimo to mam nadzieję, że projekt wyjdzie na prostą i zachęcam do zgłaszania użytkowników. *:- Addamek09 (dyskusja) 19:16, paź 21, 2014 (UTC) **'Wywiad z Mędrcem' **:Oto najnowszy wywiad przeprowadzony z Mędrcem, który niegdyś zasłynął na wiki z filmów o Harrym Potterze. * Fan Art VIII *: Zaczyna się nowa edycja konkursu, tym razem (po długich negocjacjach na czacie) wybrano kategorię "patronusy". Liczę na to, że tym razem pojawi się więcej prac. Obecne zgłoszenia: *: Addamek09 (Feniks), Rene.2705 (Kot), Lunatyk99 (Łania), Lily Rose (Sarna), Montez (Sowa). *:- Addamek09 (dyskusja) 21:02, paź 24, 2014 (UTC) * Fan Art VIII (wyniki) *:Kolejna edycja naszego konkursu rysowniczego skończona, wygrywa Lunatyk99 ze swoim Zmieniaczem czasu, drugie miejsce uzyskała nowa uczestniczka Animagia i jej Tiara przydziału. Reszta rankingu: *:III - Montez, IV - Addamek09 i V - Księżniczka Kira. *:- Addamek09 (dyskusja) 19:15, paź 20, 2014 (UTC) * Fan Art VIII *:Po krótkiej przerwie pojawiała się już ósma odsłona konkursu rysowniczego Fan Art. Niestety tym razem zgłosiło się niewiele osób i jeszcze mniej prac (tylko 5), c zapewne jest spowodowane nieatrakcyjną kategorią, jaką są przedmioty magiczne. Do złych wieści należy również fakt, iż nie zobaczymy pracy trzykrotnej zwyciężczyni Rene.2705. Na pociesze powiem że pojawiły się prace użytkowników o równie długim udziale: Montez (Puchar Helgi Hufflepuff), Addamek09 (Złoty Znicz), Księżniczka Kira (Mapa Huncwotów) i Lunatyk99 (Zmieniacz czasu), oraz całkiem nowa uczestniczka, nasza administratorka Animagia (Tiara Przydziału). *:Kolejna edycja naszego konkursu rysowniczego skończona, wygrywa Lunatyk99 ze swoim Zmieniaczem czasu, drugie miejsce uzyskała nowa uczestniczka Animagia i jej Tiara przydziału. Reszta rankingu: *: Tuż po rozpoczęciu głosowania okazało się, że Czara, Zmieniacz Czasu i Tiara najbardziej przypadły do gustu, ale nie wiadomo które z nich wygra. *:- Addamek09 (dyskusja) 18:06, paź 18, 2014 (UTC) * Szkoła Modlitwy i Cudów w Hogwarcie *: Oto jeden z bardziej kontrowersyjnych wątków na forum. Polak wspomniał tam o nowej chrześcijańskiej parodii Harrego Potter i chyba się nie spodziewał że wywoła to aż taką dyskusję. Użytkownicy nie bulwersowali się tak od słynnej dyskusji, o Śmierci Bellatriks i Syriusza. Niektórzy użytkownicy poprosili nawet o zamknięcie wątku, więc nasz administrator Karu spełnił prośbę społeczności. *:- Addamek09 (dyskusja) 18:29, paź 17, 2014 (UTC) __NOEDITSECTION__